jagged_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Rod of Seven
This is the list of the Pieces of Seven designed for D&D 5e. Rod of Wind Rod, artifact (requires attunement) While attuned to the rod, you gain the following benefits. · Your movement speed increases by 10 feet. · Your footsteps become light enough that you don’t set off pressure plates and other similar non-magical devices based on weight. · You can understand and speak Auran. You can use a bonus action to summon a blade of wind from the rod. The rod becomes a magical scimitar with a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it. You can dismiss the blade as a free action. Rod of Sand Rod, artifact (requires attunement) You have tremorsense 30 while you hold this rod. This property only functions on sand or loose soil. Binding Sand. The rod has 3 charges. You can use an action and expend a charge to attempt to bind a creature with sand. You can target one creature of size Large or smaller in contact with sand or loose soil. The creature makes a DC 17 Strength saving throw. On a failed save, it is restrained for 1 minute. It can repeat the saving throw at the end of its turn, ending the effect on a success. The rod regains all expended charges at dawn. Sand Form. You can use an action to turn into a cloud of sand. This ability functions identically to gaseous form, except that you can only target yourself and the rod maintains concentration for you. Once this property is used, it can’t be used again until the next dawn. Rod of Magma Rod, artifact (requires attunement) You have immunity to fire damage while you hold this rod. Molten Eruption. The rod has 7 charges. You can use an action and expend a charge to cause a 10-foot square of solid ground at least 1 foot thick that you can see within 60 feet to become heated. The heated ground lasts until the start of your next turn, when magma erupts from it in a 10-foot cube above the ground. Each creature in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 6d6 fire damage on a failed saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one. For the next minute, the area becomes molten. The molten area is difficult terrain and any creature that starts its turn in the area or moves there for the first time on its turn takes 2d6 fire damage. If the molten area takes 10 points of cold damage, it becomes stone, and it no longer deals any damage. The rod regains 1d4 +3 expended charges daily at dawn. Lava Walk. You can use an action to cast water walk as a 3rd level spell, except the spell allows targets to walk on lava instead of water. While the spell persists, the targets of the spell take no damage from lava. Once this property is used, it can’t be used again until the next dawn. Rod of Slime Rod, artifact (requires attunement) You have resistance to acid damage while you hold this rod. Additionally, your body can alter its form to repair itself. You regenerate lost limbs or other body parts after you take a long rest. This regeneration does not occur if you are dead. You also gain all of your expended hit dice after a long rest. You gain the ability to temporarily deconstruct your body. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to instead take only half damage from the source. When you do this, you and any items you are carrying collapse into a pile of ooze. You can immediately move up to half your speed without provoking opportunity attacks, and ignoring difficult terrain. You then reform. Once this property is used, it can’t be used again until the next dawn. Control Slime you can command slimes up to CR 5 Rod of Crystal Rod, artifact (requires attunement) While attuned to this rod, small crystalline growths slowly begin to appear on your body. After being attuned to the rod for 8 hours, you are considered made of crystal for the purposes of spells and effects such as shatter. These growths fade slowly upon unattuning from the rod, ending their effect after 8 hours. Crystalize Metal. You can use an action to crystalize a piece of metal that can fit into a 5-foot cube. Any metal crystalized this way behaves like adamantine, including weapons and armour. The metal remains crystalized until you crystalize a different piece of metal. Whenever a non-magical crystalized object not carried or worn is subjected to thunder damage, it takes 2d6 thunder damage, ignoring resistances and immunities. Whenever a non-magical crystalized weapon is subjected to thunder damage, it takes a permanent and cumulative -1 penalty to damage rolls. If its penalty drops to -5, it is destroyed. Whenever non-magical crystalized amour is subjected to thunder damage, it takes a permanent and cumulative -1 penalty to the AC it offers. Armour reduced to an AC of 10 or a shield reduced to a +0 bonus is destroyed. Create Golem. You can spend 1 hour performing a ritual with the rod to create a crystal golem. The golem is friendly to you and your companions. It obeys any commands that you issue to it (no action required by you). If you don’t issue any commands to it, it defends itself against hostile creatures, but otherwise take no actions. If the golem moves more than 100 feet from the rod, it becomes inert, and disintegrates over 1 hour. This property can’t be used again until the next dawn. The DM has the creature’s statistics. Form Crystals. You can perform a ritual to create crystalline structures with the rod. For every hour you spend performing the ritual, you can create 20 cubic feet of contiguous crystal. This crystal has the density and structural integrity of stone. The crystal is very rough and cannot be used for fine mechanical detail; no moving or independent parts such as hinges or wheels can be created. As long as the rod remains within 100 feet of at least part of the structure, the structure remains indefinitely. If the structure spends 8 consecutive hours more than 100 feet away from the rod, it disintegrates over 1 hour. Rod of Smoke Rod, artifact (requires attunement) You can see 60 feet into the Ethereal Plane while you hold this rod. Additionally, you can target creatures in the Ethereal Plane within 10 feet of you with spells and attacks. While attuned to the rod, it emits harmless dark smoke that spreads outwards a few feet around you, causing you to have disadvantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks. You can use an action to cause dark smoke to fill a 20-foot-radius sphere centered on a point you can see within 90 feet. The sphere spreads around corners and its area is heavily obscured. It lasts for 1 minute, until dispelled as a free action, or until a wind of moderate or greater speed (at least 10 miles per hour) disperses it. While in the area, invisibility and illusions are suppressed. Additionally, any creature in the area gains an aura of white light, allowing it to be seen as if in bright light. Creatures on the Ethereal Plane in the area are treated as if on the plane the cloud is on, unless the current plane does not border the Ethereal Plane, such as the Outer Planes. Rod of Desire Rod, artifact (requires attunement) Flaw. The Rod of Desire imbues its wielder with an insatiable desire to hold the rod. While attuned to the rod, you gain the following flaw: “I will do anything to gain possession of the rod, and keep others from having it, but I mustn’t let anyone know I have it.” While holding this rod, any creature that travels with you for 24 hours (with up to no more than 1 cumulative hour spent more than 120 feet away from you) must make a DC 13 Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature gain the flaw detailed above. It can repeat the saving throw every 24 hours, ending the effect on a success. On a successful save, the creature is immune to this effect for 24 hours. The rod has 10 charges. While holding it, you can expend 1 or more of its charges to cast one of the following spells from it, using a spell save DC of 17: charm person (2 charges), enthrall (3 charges), dominate person (5 charges). Creatures with the flaw detailed above have disadvantage. The rod regains 1d6 +4 expended charges daily at dawn. Crystal Golem Medium construct, unaligned Armour Class 15 (natural armour) Hit Points 45 (6d8 +24) Speed 30 ft. Damage Vulnerabilities thunder Damage Immunities fire, poison, psychic; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons that aren’t adamantine Condition Immunities charmed, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 8 Languages understands the language of its creator but can’t speak Challenge 2 (450 XP) Immutable Form.' ''The golem is immune to any spell or effect that would alter its form. 'Magic Resistance.' The golem has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. 'Magic weapons.' The golem’s weapons attacks are magical. '''Actions' '''''Slam. ''Melee Weapon Attack: ''+5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''10 (2d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage.